Various kinds of display devices are used in various situations. For example, a display device is often used in a meeting room for video conferencing or on the street for advertisements. Further, a mobile-oriented display device such as a smartphone or a tablet is broadly used as a personal communication device. These display devices may be connected via a network, and may communicate with other display devices or computers.
Other display devices such as an interactive communication device (e.g., a digital whiteboard or an interactive whiteboard) have also become popular in business and academic settings. Such a display device may able to detect characters and graphics inputted by a user, and store them in a memory. Additionally, the display device may be able to communicate with other display devices and receive content inputted on the other display devices. In this way, the display device can facilitate communication among a group of users.
The display device may also be able to recognize characters inputted by a user. In such a process, optical character recognition (OCR) may be used. OCR is a well-known technology for digitizing written or printed characters. Through the OCR or a similar process, the display device can recognize the inputted characters as digital text data.
In response to demands for the global market, many display devices now also support several languages. Thus, the display device may recognize characters input (e.g., written) in various language and promote local communication of users speaking the same language.